En sus fríos labios
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Romancek implícito. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se sienten sus labios. Spoilers 3a temporada.


**Hemlock Grove y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _Jamás creí que escribiría algo para este fandom, pero tras ver la serie por segunda vez me vi tentada a hacerlo._

 _Es corto, lo sé, pero en realidad no hay mucho por contar._

 ** _Romancek implícito. Situado en los últimos capítulos de la 3a. temporada._**

* * *

 **En sus fríos labios.**

Aún percibe el sabor metálico de la sangre de Peter en su boca; el fluido tiene un gusto más fuerte que el del resto de personas que ha llegado a matar por un trago de sangre, es más pesado y tiene una propiedad estimulante como la de un buen tarro de cerveza.

Observa el cuerpo inerte del licántropo al otro extremo del callejón, lo ha matado. Lo ha matado y no consigue entender porqué. Una dentada sangrante exorna su cuello y siente un hueco en el estómago que comienza a doler, puede alimentarse de Peter... pero no es su madre. Él no es como su madre, ha sido un error, un acto de supervivencia nada más. Nunca quiso cargar con la muerte de su mejor amigo en su espalda.

Nunca quiso arrebatarle la vida.

Tiene jaqueca y mientras limpia los restos de sangre en sus labios llora desconsoladamente. ¿En qué momento las cosas se torcieron tanto? Bajo la parda luz de la luna ve la mancha de sangre al haberse limpiado, luce tan negra como el cielo nocturno y lame el dorso de su mano para saborear una vez más la sangre de Peter.

La herida en su hombro le quema, le provoca picazón y tiene la tentación de arrancarse la piel, no sabe qué demonios traen las balas que el gitano usó en su contra y aunque Blinsky le ayudó a sacarse la bala del cuerpo le está volviendo loco la molestia, tanto que apenas puede concentrarse en lo que hace.

No es la primera vez que hace esto —por desgracia— sin embargo cada vez que hunde la pala en la tierra le figura más pesada. Tal vez se le dificulta al saber que cava la tumba de su mejor amigo, su único amigo.

Interrumpe su labor y mira el pálido rostro del más bajo, con el blanco de la sábana con que le ha cubierto luce en calma; no recuerda cuántas veces le hubo visto así, quizás fueran pocas y por eso no se acuerda; le gusta ver su cara así, sin angustia, sin agobio, probablemente estaría soñando con Letha si estuviera vivo, o tal vez con Destiny o Miranda... o Nadia.

Sonríe melancólico, Peter estuvo rodeado de mujeres, mujeres que se ganaron su aprecio y cariño, mujeres que eran especiales para él... mujeres a las cuales miraba con esos preciosos ojos zarcos que tanto le gustaban.

Escalofríos suben por su espalda y continúa su tarea de cavar una tumba para el licántropo, se ha esforzado por esconder esos pensamientos en los lugares más recónditos de su mente, no puede dejar que surjan de nuevo; ya le ha negado antes a Pryce la posibilidad de tener otro tipo de interés en el joven gitano, no puede retractarse ahora.

Hace la pala a un lado y observa el agujero que ha cavado, nada de esto habría pasado si fuera un humano.

Pero es un upir y ha sucedido.

Agarra la sábana que ha colocado debajo del cuerpo de Peter y jala de ésta para acomodarlo en la zanja. Se hinca sobre sus muslos con las rodillas a los costados del más bajo una vez le ha situado, mira su rostro por última ocasión y absorto extiende las manos para sostenerle. Pasea sus pulgares por las mejillas de Peter, está frío, busca grabar en sus dedos el tacto de su piel, masajea la zona inferior de sus ojos, baja por sus pómulos, las aletas de su nariz y se detiene en la comisura de sus labios.

Siempre ha tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se sienten los labios de Peter.

La conversación con Pryce se repite una y otra vez en el fondo de su mente y aunque insiste que lo que dijo aquella vez es verdad mueve los pulgares y acaricia los delgados labios del otro. Se sienten fríos, agrietados y prohibidos. Sabe que no debe mas las circunstancias de Peter le hacen pensar que puede ser un poco permisivo consigo mismo.

Y le besa.

Toca sus ásperos labios con los venenosos suyos, por un instante roza el cielo y piensa que eventualmente esto pasaría.

Él era un licántropo, él un upir; ambos únicos pero sólo él inmortal. Con el tiempo vería a Peter envejecer mientras que él luciría igual con cada año que pasara y finalmente tendría que verle morir.

Se aleja de Peter y comienza a cubrirlo con la tierra que ha quitado, empieza por sus pies y después de unos minutos sólo ve la cara del gitano.

Se hinca sobre la tierra y prueba la muerte en sus fríos labios una última vez.


End file.
